


Maybe She's Your Soulmate

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Not a soulmate AU, Pre-Relationship, Trip just makes an off the cuff joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: It's a new semester and Daisy notices a blonde is in all of her classes. She goes on an adventure of sorts to try to figure out what is going on because she is positive that she has never seen her before.





	Maybe She's Your Soulmate

The first time that Daisy noticed the blonde bombshell named Bobbi Morse was in her required US History course. There were about twenty or so students in the class but none of them seemed to actually want to be there; which was something Daisy could relate to. Then, in walks the woman, who Daisy didn’t know at the time, would get under her skin and irritate her to the point where she had to meet her.

Daisy was sitting at a desk near the windows when she happened to look towards the door just as the woman was entering the room. Their eyes met and a spark was ignited.

After a few moments, she shook her herself out of it then looked out her window until the professor entered and began class.

There were moments where Daisy thought that she felt someone starring at her but just brushed it off as a figment of her imagination.

Alright so once is happenstance then twice is coincidence which meant Daisy was surprised when she saw that woman in one of the necessary classes for her Computer Science major.

Whatever she thought the blonde’s major was, Daisy didn’t think that it was Computer Science.

She tried to cover her surprise as she crossed the room to find an open seat.

By the time that the class ended for the day, Daisy had ended up convincing herself that she wouldn’t see the woman again, beyond the two classes that they shared together.

She headed to the cafeteria to grab lunch with one of her friends, Trip.

“Hey girl. How’s it going?”

Daisy grinned as she hugged her friend before sitting down at the table with her lunch once her bag was placed on another chair.

“Good, things are good. My first two classes are under my belt so I can relax a bit now. How about you?”

Grabbing a couple fries, she popped them into her mouth and ate them.

“I’ve got some good professors this semester so it shouldn’t be bad.”

Silence fell over them as they ate for a few minutes.

Daisy looked up from her meal and scanned the room as if expecting the blonde to suddenly appear.

“Are you alright Daisy?”

Shaking her head, she looked at Trip.

“There’s this girl, a blonde, who was in both of my classes today. I’m positive we’re not in the same major because I’ve never seen her before. I don’t know why……why it should matter. So what if we happen to have two classes together?”

Trip tapped the table top as he considered her words.

“Maybe she’s your soulmate.”

Daisy rolled her eyes at his statement.

“Soulmates only exist in fairy tales, Trip.”

The only response she received was a grin from him before they worked on finishing their meals.

Daisy had another Computer class the next day then another general education class and she had no reason to believe that she would have any more classes with the mysterious blonde. Two classes could be written off as a coincidence but anymore then something was up. Though, that just might be her inner conspiracy theorist talking.

When she was in her computer science class, Daisy pretended that the woman was only a figment of her imagination.

It was her English class that caused her to want to smack her head with her text book.

Daisy did her best to focus on what the professor was saying and not the woman who seemed to be everywhere that she was.

When she had a chance to, she took a picture of the woman to show Trip.

Once the class wrapped, she pulled out her phone and texted Trip, to ask him to meet her for some coffee so she could tell him about this development.

She walked into the coffee shop and grinned when she saw her friend sitting there with two coffee cups in front of her.

Dropping into the chair opposite Trip with a dramatic sigh, Daisy hoped that he would have some advice for her.

“Hey D. So blondie is in all of your classes this semester?”

“Yeah she is and I want to know why. I’ve never seen her before.”

Pulling out her phone, she searched for the photo from earlier then held out her phone so Trip could see.

Trip frowned once he got a good look at her.

“Yeah……I don’t recognize her either but it’s a big campus.”

Daisy huffed then crossed her arms.

“This. Is. Weird.”

Taking a sip of his coffee, Trip tried to not laugh at Daisy’s frustration.

“Have you tried to talk to her? Ask her how you both ended up in the same classes?”

Daisy tried her own coffee as she thought about what he was saying.

“That’s an idea, if a bit blunt.”

“Hey, if you wanna drive yourself up a wall….be my guest.”

Trip had a point so she was going to talk to the woman the first chance that she got.

Unfortunately for Daisy, the opening that she was hoping for didn’t come around for a few weeks until their English professor decide to pair them up to talk about the novel that they were studying.

Once the professor gave them the go ahead, Daisy moved over to where her partner was sitting.

“Hey, I’m Daisy. How’s it going?”

The blonde met her eyes and smiled brightly at her.

“Fantastic to meet you, I’m Bobbi.”

Daisy’s brow furrowed causing Bobbi to laugh.

“My legal name is Barbara but I’m not a fan so I go by Bobbi.”

Nodding her head, Daisy thought that it made perfect sense.

“So, you ready to go over some of these questions?”

“I have something or a couple things to ask first.”

A knowing look blossomed on Bobbi’s face.

“Sure, fire away.”

“So you’re in all of my classes this semester but I haven’t seen you before. What’s up with that?”

“I noticed that too.”

Bobbi fixed her pony tail before addressing Daisy’s question.

“We both started here last year but the reason you don’t recognize me is that I lost a bet and had to dye my hair last year.”

Daisy couldn’t help laughing at that because she couldn’t imagine the kind of bet that would result in that outcome.

“I would ask what color it was but I’d remember something bold and bright.”

“Yeah, it was just dark brown.”

The professor looked over at them causing the pair to look down and pretend they were working on their assignment.

They shared a look and tried not to grin at being caught.

“You wanna finish this conversation later? Say over coffee?”

“I’d like that, Daisy. We could talk about studying together outside of class……,”said Bobbi.

 “And not-studying too, of course.”

Daisy smirked.

“I like the way that you think. I think this is the start of something beautiful.”

They shared another smile before focusing on their work because they didn’t want to have their professor separate them.

When the class ended, they exchanged numbers then Bobbi winked at Daisy before leaving.

Still, Daisy couldn’t help thinking that the frustration was totally worth it and she might have found her next mistake.

Or not, because she has had enough with making mistakes.


End file.
